The restaurant
by KitsukiHoshirouKage
Summary: Sakura and her friends work part-time at a restaurant.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hai-hai! I had this story for a long time! It's a 'Working' story, meaning the characters in the story would go to work and a bit of their Gakkou life will be included in the some parts of the story. This one focuses on my Akatsuki couples! - who said Kisame doesn't suit Hinata. Trust the love of the blue haired ones! I love the two together and no. No, to those who say Itachi would suit better with Hinata than Kisame, 'Itachi is a human.' Well, Kisame is a human too, just with an unexplained Shark Skin, and those spiky teeth... all the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū_ (**Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist **) have them.**

 **28/08. Wr 29/08  
UPD 10015**

These age and Characters might change:

Hinata- 15  
Sakura Ino Tenten - 16  
Hidan - 17  
Sasori Deidara- 18  
Kisame - 19  
Manager: Anko - 25 , Other Shop Manager: Kakashi, Gai  
Other workers: SHIRANAI!

Other workers will be included and most characters will appear as customers. The Manager and Other Shop Manager may be changed, I have feeling that they suit and some that say they should go.

I might no even include the managers in the story! - Gomenne!

Yes. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, Neji, Lee (Rii - is a Japanese name), Gai, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma, Anko, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Iruka, Orochimaru, Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi(/Obito is separate character), Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Kages and Jinchuuriki will appear (maybe not Yagura and Utakata)

 **Kitsuki: Hoshirou says sorry~!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Akaiyoru Working!**

A Cherry-blossom hair coloured girl was walking across the road until her one of her pocket started vibrating. The girl put her hands in her pocket, picking out her cell. "Ino is it?" guessing who was calling her.

"Sakura, hurry up!" Ino screamed at her. "Why what happened?" Sakura questioned her friend.

"I'm all alone at work and the room I am in got locked and now I'm shut in," Ino started sobbing. Sakura sweatdropped, "Okay, I'm close by. I'll be there in a few minutes." Sakura told the blonde and remembered something, "Anyways you are the one who ran off after the Gakkou closed off." Ino gave a sly giggle.

 **XxX**

Sakura entered through the backdoor door of her workplace. "Ma, Akaiyoru sure is full today. Oh yeah, Ino is still locked in," walking over to the dressing room and unlocked the door, until a shadow leapt at her. "I was so scared Sakura!" Ino exclaimed to her whilst being held.

Deidara walking pass noticed a Ino being held Princess-style by Sakura. Hidan coming from the opposite direction in a happy mood, "Oh. So there was someone in there," Hidan said scratching his head. A vein appeared on Deidara's head, "Teme! You made me lock the door on her!" he shouted as he punched the dust grey-haired worker.

Hidan rubbing the bump on his head, "Itte. When I checked there was no-one there!", Ino hit Deidara. "Why me!?" Deidara wondering why the platinum yellow had scratched him.

"You were the one who locked me in, and when one of you guys came in I thought you were lookin' for a snoop!" Ino shrieked at them while breathing heavily and a devilish look to her face.

They heard the door open. "I'm here.." Tenten said looking around and noticed the two men on the floor and her two best friends in a stand-and-carry. "What happened? ... actually doesn't matter," the long brown haired girl walked over to the dressing room and and went in to change.

Ino got up from Sakura who went into change and blocked the door from Deidara and Hidan, "Grrr...". They both looked at her as Ino got her kitty fingers out and was ready to attack.

A red-haired man walked over to see what the problem was. Sasori looked to see his friends on the floor and an Ino posing like a cat ready to pounce. "Just stop that racket..." he told them and walked away to continue cooking.

Sakura and Tenten got out from the room and walked with Ino. "Let's see.. let's see," the three of them looking at the schedule to see who is doing what shift today.

"I'm in the kitchen cooking today," Sakura told them. "Uhmm... I'm on counter work today with _that_ yellow haired one." Ino smiling and folding her hands. Tenten sighed, "I'm on cashier work with Hidan..." Tenten told them and putting her hand on her chin, _'Should I call him -Kun? -San? ... ah-moh! Hidan only!'_

Ino pointed at the counter area (which is where they have a wall with a _open_ window-shaped block in the front of the counter and the counter behind for them to work on and on the sides, shelves with crockery - plates and such. So they can hand the orders to the waiters and waitresses.)

Tenten walking over to the cashier area. Hidan walking next to her, "Pleasure to work with you today Tenten as he smiled at her," Tenten looked at him and blushed. "Uh.. Sono yorokobi _(It's a pleasure)_!"

Kisame (human skin or shark skin) had walked over to the counter handing the order sheet for a table to Deidara, as Ino gave him drinks he walked off to serve them.

Deidara scrolled down the list, "I have to give this to Sasori. Ino, table six wants two Maid Parfaits." He told her before handing it. Ino looked around until Deidara came back, "You make the parfait!" She shouted at Deidara.

Deidara grabbed her cheeks and pulled them while squidging them together, "Maid-janeiyo! _I'm not a maid_ " letting go of Ino's cheek. Ino, with tear-blobs on her eye line - blushing and rubbing her cheeks, _'He touched me! His hands were so warm.. it felt.. so..'_ she thought as her head popped red with fumes.

"Daijoubu?" Deidara looked at her as her face was all red, Ino turned to see that his face was _so_ close to hers. "Betsu ni. Doumo... _I'm fine. Thanks..._ " Ino 'hmphed' him and looked away.

 **XxX In the Kitchen XxX**

Sasori icing the cake for a customers birthday, asked Sakura to get the strawberry toppings. "Hai hai." Sakura replied.

She went over to the fridge and opened it, her mouth opened; shocked to see there was no strawberries. "There.. is none-" Sakura scared Sasori would smack her she quickly dashed to the door, "I'll go buy some!"

"Uh okay?" He tilted his head wondering why she was in such a hurry.

Ino came into the kitchen in a happy mood after making her parfaits, "Sakura?" only to see that she was not there. Sasori looked to see who was there, "Uh-" and before he could speak a word she dashed off.

"Ahh!" she screamed running over to Tenten. Tenten looked at her, embarassed by the customers who were checking in for reservations. "Huh, my 'sister' is a bit scared of her yellow haired companion."

Customers thinking that they do not look like sisters.

"- and I walked in and he turned Sakura into a cake!"

A pink haired girl walked through the front entrance with a vein on her head. Ino saw her and ran to her, "Your brother, your boyfriend is so mean!"

Sakura grabbed Ino and pulled her back to her work station, "Brother!? Boyfriend!?"

* * *

"Oh I see now. You thought I became a cake." Sakura told her the truth that she went shopping for some ingredients. As she headed towards the kitchen rolling her sleeves up, she heard the back door open.

"Oh Hinata, you finished school?" the dark-blue haired nodded. Hinata explained to Sakura and Ino what happened.

"What? You broke up with your boyfriend!?", the lavender eyed girl pleaded them to be quiet. "Could you three calm down?"

Sakura and Ino looked at each other, "Three?" as they looked back to see Deidara in the conversation. Ino pushed him away, "So why?"

The blueberry haired girl twiddled her fingers, "He kept flirting with other girls, you know that time where he was stalking Sakura? Hyuuga Hinata without Uzumaki Naruto - Boyfriendless!" she gave them a thumbs up.

Ino sweatdropped moving her hands left-right "Iya, that just ranks you down"

"Well, I like Kisame-san.."

Sakura's, Ino's and Hidan's jaws opened. 'Hidan?' they pushed him away as their jaws opened. The next thing you know everyone was there except Kisame with their jaws open wide.

"Come to think of it, it wasn't until recently Hinata joined," everyone thinking back to when she joined.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Hinata found flyers for more employees needed. She was also short on money._

 _ **Knock Knock**. "Ano! I'd like to work here."_

 _A woman with purple hair and a dumpling stick in her mouth arrived to her proposal and hired her._

 _"So quick!" she went to get changed. Tenten opened the changing room, "Sakura, Ino. When did we let random people change in here?"_

 _A question mark appeared on their heads, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Deidara, Sasori and Hidan were all looking inside; a blush appeared on their faces. "It's a girl!" they pushed away the male staff._

 _LATER_

 _"Anyways how old are you Sasori-senpai-san-kun?" Sakura asked the man who she was mostly paired up with at work, due to Anko's mind of mischief. He put his hand on Sakura's head, I'm not that tall to be too old. I'm 18," he told her._

 _Sakura's whites of her eyes took over. "EH!? I thought you were like 26.. gomen, how old do I look?"_

 _Sasori put his hand on his chin, "You go to school, so you must be like 14 or no.. she could be the head.. ee I guess 73."_

 _Sakura started pulling his hair angrily, "I'm joking! I guess 16?" he grabbed her trying to calm her down. Sakura looked away blushing, "Correct.."_

 _Deidara pointed at Ino, "Wah! Y-you're 16?" He asked Ino, as she smiled slyly. "I thought you were 12!"_

 _Ino trying to keep her anger hidden; had put her hands together. "Platinum Punishment Mode - ON!" she strangled him to the floor._

 _Tenten asked Hidan, Hidan told her that he was 17 - a year younger. Tenten told him that she is 16 but attends a different school than her best friends._

 _"I, I'm 15!" She screamed. Everyone continued working until a tall man with a similar shade of blue as hers looked at her, "I'm 19, nice to meet you."_

 _Hinata smiled, "Nice to meet your 19-san!"_

 _Kisame sweatdropped, "Hoshigaki Kisame-desu."_

 _"Hyuuga Hinata"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Everyone nodded, "Hm hm, she did show signs of interest towards him."

"Anyways where is Anko-manager?", "Abroad." their oldest employee told them.

* * *

After everyone returned to their workplaces, Sakura went over to the fridge stacking the products she purchased.

"Ari..arigatou" the red haired, Akahokori Sasori quietly thanked her. **[ Akasuna is too overused for his last name ]**

"I was meant to go shopping later or after work, but you saved me the trouble - I thank you," he told his cherryblossom partner.

"We are a 'Work-Duo' anyway," she said walking away, Sasori just smiled at what she had to say. She shut the door to the restroom and started breathing heavily with a dark blush more noticeable than her hairs pinkness. "I never thought he would ever say thank you or praise me and it is the first time he smiled".

She heard a flush and gulped. Tenten came out, "Hmm? What were you saying?" Sakura dashed out ignoring her, knocking Hinata over - "Sorry" and also running pass Ino and Deidara, accidently knocking Ino forward towards Deidara's direction. She did not notice this.

Deidara trying to catch Ino, unable to hold her and being knocked over by her. A noise was heard after they had fallen. Both feeling something soft, Ino opened her eyes to see Deidara's eyes wide looking at her with a huge blush beneath. One of her hands leaning against his chest which she thought was the floor and the other leaning against the arm he was trying to catch her with - not realising her hand was touching his own.

She tried opening her mouth, only to see that her lips were locked with his. Ino slowly moved her face away from his, with a blush that looked like she had a fever instead.

Tenten came running, "Are you okay?"

Ino looked at her with her face as red as tomato juice, and quickly getting off him whilst pretending she was wiping the dust off of herself. "Un, _kuso 'Un' is the reply Deidara uses_. Ahaha I tripped over and the 'glass' between me and Deidara-senpai broke," thinking to herself that 'their relationship cracked' when she found out they kissed.

 _That was my first ever kiss and I didn't notice it. It was an accident, but why am I so red?_ Ino slowly touching her lips, _his were so soft, so warm_.

"I see no glass bits, are you sure you aren't hurt? _Hinata broke glass though._ "

Ino looked at Deidara who was stilled stunned, "Eh hehe, we're fine!"

Tenten looked around, "Moreover, where did Sakura go? Her face was kind of pale.. or was it pink?"

Ino turned, "Sakura.." _Oh she must have been that little bump I felt before I fell over._

"I-I'll go look for her." Ino getting up and going outside. "Darn you Sakura!" she screamed to herself, "Why am I smiling?" she shrugged her head.

Meanwhile, Tenten looked at Deidara who was still on the floor. "Deidara-san you can get up now."

He looked at her and quickly got up, "Nothing unimportant happened!"

The chesnut brunette thought, _So a glass breaking is IMPORTANT?_

* * *

"There she is. Sakura!" she waved at her and running towards the girl on the swing alone. The girl on the swings didn't notice her.

"-and I accidently pushed Hinata and felt like I pushed something after that."

"Yeah, you pushed me!" the light yellow Yamanaka told her.

"Ah!" She looked back. "Oh, Ino. Sorry for psuhing you."

"It's fine. He~ki He~ki. Don't mind, nothing, it was good you did. _What did I say!?_ "

Ino told her what happened.

Sakura shrieked 'excited' about Ino's first kiss. "Isn't that good for you though? I thought you liked him."

Ino averted her eyes, "Maa, I kind of do but it was too sudden. And he is older-"

Sakura pouted and quickly pointed out "One and a ninth, 400 days is not a big difference."

Ino smiled, "Let me finish. I don't know his story, like does he have a girlfriend at school, or does he wonder if I do."

"But you don't.." the pink haired Haruno replied.

The blonde giggle, "You make my problems seem so small."

Sakura felt arms envelope her, "W-what is with the sudden shinyu hug (best friend hug)?" she quickly looked a different direction turning red.

"Why did you run out with your face all red?" she questioned her. "Tenten!" Sakura knowing most likely how she found out.

Sakura explained her situation.

"YOU.. LIKE.. HIM!" Ino pointed out the somewhat-obvious. "Gahh Ino-cha~n, stop being so mean!"

The two returned to Akaiyoru.

* * *

Hinata saw the two heading back into the family res. Tenten also saw them and pulled Deidara with her, "Why me?" he wondered. Sasori had also noticed Sakura's absence and came to the break room with them.

Sasori stared at Sakura, "Are you okay?"

"I.. am fine thanks." she replied. Everyone in the room gave cheeky smiles, when Sasori looked they returned it to normal.

Ino caught Deidara looking at her. "It was an accident, next time the 'glass breaks(We Kiss)' it would have to be on purpose." she gave him a smile.

Deidara blushed and turned around, "U-un" he replied to which Ino laughed at remembering how she replied 'Un' earlier.

"Anyways, do you.. have a girlfriend?" she asked him quietly, which he then found that the question was sudden. She realised this, "A-a-a I'm asking so she does not get upset over special accidents."

He swayed his lips, "No I don't have one, never did." putting his finger on his lips, glancing over to Ino (who was happy in her head) and also touching her lips; looking back at him, both started to laugh. "Sokka." she stared at him, "If there is a next time, it would be for real, remember that."

The workers all looked at them. Deidara shook his hands, "Just glass-breaking."

* * *

 **A/N: I haven't done this story in ages, four months already.**

 **I will try updating this one more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: The Island**

This story is about an island.

Utakata looked at the map, "We have to go through these forests, and then we're heading towards the capital."

"There are 4 Main one's right? If I remember correctly there is Kawaha; which is our Kuni and where we are from. There is also Kuroha, Kiriha and K-k-?" Ino trying to remember the others.

"Kazeha. That's right and we are heading to the capital Kawa-to (Kawaha to Kawa-to), luckily these roads are all linked but we have to be careful of the Kikenju that could be dawdling." her childhood friend warned.

Ino quickly put her hands in her bag and started eating an apple, "Ringo-ringo!". "Stop shouting out the name of everything you eat!" is the reply she got.

Ino looked up with her eyes wide open, Utakata looked back at her. "Uui Ino. What's wrong?". She pointed at what was in front of her, it was a bear shaped monster with swords as its claw. _It's a normal beast_ he thought to himself

Both prepared a knife at hand. The bear started running, Ino looked at it "Kimoi~!" she started charging at it and jumped. The bear looked at her in the air, whereas Utakata appeared behind it and sliced at its belly until Ino jumped on its back _Tsukisasu (Cut through)_ and jabbed her knife inside it.

They both found pieces of treasure sliding out of it. "Huh?" Ino reacted. Uta put his hand on his chin, "I've heard of this happening. You kill a monster and treasure pieces can be found after its destruction."

He grinned and saw Ino gathering all the treasure with a bun in her mouth. "Auw mime mow", she started running forward towards the capital Kawa-to.

A vein appeared on his head.

 **In the City of Kawa-to**

The city is not much different. There are glowing street lamps and item or food stalls for adventures like us. The houses in the city are much bigger and there are more inns here.

The purple-lover put her hands flat on her forehead and bent forward as she 'zoomed in', "Hee~ it's not much different from our village. The night sky here is so pretty and there are more lamps and slightly better technology along with the bright and big houses!". She thought again, "Yeah it's totally different."

"I'll go look for an Inn." Her friend dressed in blue said.

Ino pouted, "I bet you are going to runaway and find a women because you are-", before she could finish she felt a punch to her head. "Damarinasai!" he said to her.

"Itte-itteyo!" she said in pain, rubbing the lump on her head. He picked her up princess-style and said "look exhausted".

Ino blinked a few times and then threw her head with her tongue out making 'Phew Phew Phew' effects. Utakata sweat-dropping, and started walking to the closest inn called 'Lovey-Dovey'

Inside the Inn

"Excuse me, do you happen to have any room vacant for the night? As you can see, my friend is exhausted from travel." he said to the counter women.

"For a couple right? It costs less.." she tempted him but she booked it down anyway. Ladies started looking at Utakata, "What a handsome young man, holding his girlfriend. He and Kanojo-san are like Chocolate and Vanilla." they laughed.

The counter women swayed him away and said, "This way to your room". She opened a door and said "A bed for 2"

After she left, Ino 'woke' up. "Why am I sharing a room with you!? Want to see me naked again!?"

"Saving money" he said to her.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Ino woke up stretching her arms, going down to see Utakata at the check out lobby. She hurried herself and got her stuff.

Outside. She asked him where will they be going. He answered her question with the reply of "The closest Kuni is Kuroha."

Towards the border of Kuroha there was a house atop a hill with a huge cherry blossom tree covering it.

As they had gotten closer and closer, they opened the door to the hill-house to see that it was empty. "There is not much in here," both tired and exhausted by travel started resting there and falling asleep.

Meanwhile, in the city of Kuroha; outside, a girl scraping metal through the open streets - with a bag full of ingredients. A girl who carries an axe and cuts wood for money, bored of life. Some kids throw small rocks at her because she has so much strength to wield her axe, making her look deadly.

Her axe/ono being pulled along as she was exiting the capital; where her family _was_ well respected. A few male kids got rocks and started throwing them at her, "Bakemono!"

One hit her head - as it tilted, she looked at the kids. They got scared of her but a few more were thrown, she picked her Ono up without any effort and blocked off the 'projectiles' as she had learned to fight alone.

Walking towards the hill she lives on, she noticed the door wasn't concealed properly. "Intruders?"

She entered to find two people sleeping on the floor. She bought in her belongings and placed them on the table; as she was changing her clothes to another plain long sleeved dress or should I say robe with an apron on top. She does not really take interest in fashion.

The girl also tied the apron on herself properly and started cooking food with the groceries she had bought.

The two woke up, smelling a wonderful scent. Utakata hazed falling back to sleep. Ino awoke giving herself a stretch, "Something smells good!"

"Ohio.." the person cooking replied.

Ino noticed someone; not Utakata cooking. "Ah! Intruder!"

The girl looked at her, "This is.. my house.. "

Ino looked at her. She had long and bright sakura coloured hair, but she couldn't see the face of this girl. The girl looked at her, "Watashi wa Haruno Sakura. Well just Sakura now."

"Yamanaka Ino, also just Ino."

"Kare-wa? Your friend?" Sakura pointing at the brown haired man. Ino nodded, "Utakata"

Sakura glanced over at Ino, "Relative? Friend? I'm assuming he is your love" - to which Ino's face went pink.

Before Ino could say a word, she went and opened the window.

The blonde looked at her, "Your hair looks pretty." Ino looking at the girl who's hair was waving around in the wind; window is open to let out the smoke.

"Th-thank you. You look very pretty yourself. Um, how old are you? - if you don't mind"

Ino replied, "17, kimi wa?"

Sakura counting how many years she was alive for, "I'm 17 too."

Ino looked over to the fireplace and saw a picture with a younger Sakura. "Is that your family? Are they on vacation?"

Sakura stopped cooking, "Shinda(Dead).." as she continued stirring the curry.

"Gomen.." Ino looked down.

"It's fine, they died when I was around 7. I heard a Kikenjuu killed them - if I ever see it. I WILL kill it. The houses on this hill were burnt down that day, all the people killed by others brutally and those that had the power to control the Kikenjuu, from a different country - A smaller hidden Kuni I hear."

She continued her story. "They burnt this house and killed my parents, my dad's axe is what I have left from that day, the one near you. My uncle and his friends helped me the following day to bury them and rebuild this house. Shortly after he died naturally. I spent my time learning from books, cooking, hunting, working as a Kikori (Woodcutter) to earn."

The purple clothed girl looked at her once more. "The same thing happened to us too. Our parents, mine and Utakata's were murdered by.. possibly the same group, this all because of the Kisei from the life tree. We are on a journey to balance the Kisei and to shorten or stop wars."

The cherryblossom haired girl looked at her surprisingly. "You know about the Kisei?" Sakura asked her. Ino nodded, "I know not many our age do."

"I'm was soon going to go on a journey for the same thing, but I needed more money. I have a little more than enough now." Sakura told her.

"Come with us!" Ino told or more like requested her. She tilted her head, "I'll think about it."

A noise was heard from the sleeping boy wearing light blue. He rubbed his eyes as he woke up.

The axe-wielding girl put three plates down on the table. "Utakata, I am Sakura. The owner of this hill's house."

Utakata got up and at the food she prepared. She explained the exact same thing that she told Ino about her life. Utakata gave his part of his life info to her.

"Eh, so you are 17 years old and you live in the same village of Kawaha with Ino. Ino asked me to join your journey earlier, hope you do not mind if I ever do so." she informed him of the request.

He simply replied that he doesn't mind. "Arigatou," is the reply he received.


End file.
